


El señor bigotes.

by Nevermoree



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill x Stan como pareja secundaria, Eddie es un gato, Fluff, M/M, Magic, No está beteado, Not Beta Read, Pero apenas y se menciona, Richie se roba un gato (?, Shapeshifting, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Sonia es una bruja, más o menos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: —¿Tienes dueño? —preguntó el chico.Eddie le dedicó una mirada que decía "¿Eres tonto? ¿Sabes que le estás hablando a un gato y que no te puedo contestar?"OEddie es transformado en un gato y Richie decide adoptarlo.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	El señor bigotes.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi regalo para Lucien para el santa secreto reddie ♥ Espero que te guste, en el ejemplo que me diste, tan solo tenía cola y orejas de animal, por lo que espero que esto sea más o menos como lo que querías, aunque más de la mitad de esto es Eddie siendo un gato de verdad y el resto es Eddie ¿siendo un chico gato? anyways, no quiero dar más spoilers (?) espero que lo disfrutes ♥

Eddie no recordaba mucho acerca de su vida antes de la muerte de su padre. De las pocas cosas que recordaba era que su madre era una bruja buena que usaba sus poderes para hacer crecer flores en el jardín. Su padre tenía una floristería y todas las mañanas cortaba flores para llevar al trabajo y armar los ramos.

Eddie era muy pequeño pero le gustaba perseguir a su papá de un lado a otro mientras que este cortaba las flores y le gustaba que su mamá lo cargara mientras tarareaba y regaba las plantas, colocando polvos aquí, polvos allá, recitando un pequeño cántico que las hacía crecer nuevamente.

Su madre era una hermosa mujer con una sonrisa amable y los fines de semana, cuando el negocio de su padre cerraba, los tres pasaban el tiempo juntos, hacían galletas o jugaban con Eddie. Salían de compras y su padre dejaba que Eddie seleccionara los listones que posteriormente usaría para crear los ramos de flores.

Entonces, cuando Eddie tenía cinco años, su padre murió.

A partir de ese momento su vida cambió totalmente. Su madre se volvió una mujer completamente diferente. Ya no sonreía. Ya no regaba las flores. Ahora se sentaba todo el día a ver televisión mientras comía frente a esta. Estos hábitos comenzaron a verse reflejados en su físico. Subió de peso, le costaba trabajo respirar. Su magia perdió el brillo y ahora los encantamientos que hacía tenían un aura extraño alrededor de ellos. Algo oscuro y corrompido y a Eddie le daba miedo.

Eddie tenía miedo cada vez que su madre hacía magia porque cada vez esa aura oscura iba volviéndose más y más negra. Su madre comenzó a ignorarlo. A veces Eddie pasaba horas sin comer y aún sin quererlo, lloraba. Lloraba porque su madre apenas y le ponía atención y porque su padre ya no estaba y se sentía solo. Sentía la soledad, el hambre y la indiferencia invadirlo y se asustaba porque a su corta edad no sabía qué significaban esos sentimientos.

Y un día Sonia se hartó.

—A veces desearía que fueras un maldito gato —musitó mientras preparaba la comida de Eddie.

Eddie recuerda que sonrió porque ver a su madre en la cocina musitando un cántico lo hizo recordar cuando cocinaban junto con su padre y tarareaban las canciones de la radio mientras dejaban que Eddie cortara las galletas con el cortador que tenía forma de osito.

Y entonces Eddie comenzó a comer aquello que le había preparado su madre. No era muy delicioso, pero tenía hambre y a estas alturas comería cualquier cosa que le dieran, lo que fuera con tal de no hacer enfadar a su madre.

Recuerda que esa comida le provocó fiebre. Tembló durante la noche y apretó con sus manitas la sábana, tratando de no llorar por el dolor de estómago que con cada minuto se hacía más fuerte. Y finalmente el dolor se fue repentinamente y Eddie cayó dormido.

Eddie recuerda ese sentimiento de pánico que sintió al despertar y notar la casa más enorme. Recuerda cómo se intentó tratar de gritar "Mamá" y escuchar un extraño ruido provenir de su garganta. Recuerda haber extendido su mano para alcanzar el vaso con agua que siempre dejaba junto a su cama como su papá solía hacer y sentir su respiración acelerarse al ver que su mano no era más una mano sino una pata.

Recuerda correr hacia el espejo en esas cuatro patas y verse al espejo y desmayarse al ver un gato en donde el día anterior había visto el rostro de un niño triste que él sabía era su reflejo.

Recuerda a su madre sorprenderse y en algún punto la recuerda llorar pidiendo perdón una y otra vez por lo que había hecho. Recuerda que ella re repitió miles de veces que lo amaba, porque al parecer la magia era un cliché y para revertir el hechizo Eddie necesitaba una muestra de amor verdadero.

Pero su mamá ya no lo amaba de la manera en la que el hechizo necesitaba, porque su madre amaba la idealización de un niño que se había formado en su mente y no al Eddie real que ella ignoraba y muy en el fondo hasta detestaba en ocasiones.

La vida de Eddie como gato era sencilla. Ya no pasaba hambre puesto que siempre había un cuenco con comida y otro con agua cuando él decidía que era hora de comer. Su madre se volvió una mujer paranoica puesto que el pueblo comenzaba a preguntarse en dónde estaba Eddie. Todos sabían del hijo del señor que vendía flores, del niño que todos los fines de semana lo acompañaba a comprar listones y repentinamente ya no lo veían más.

Sonia empacó sus cosas y se mudó a un nuevo lugar en donde ahora sería conocida como "La loca del gato". Aquella señora loca que por alguna razón llevaba a su gato al veterinario más de lo que era necesario. Y Eddie ya no lo soportaba. Un piquete más en alguno de sus muslos y vomitaría.

Eddie tenía diecisiete cuando finalmente escapó. Se encontraba en una de sus visitas al veterinario cuando el chico que cuidaba de él recibió una visita y dejó la puerta abierta. Eddie caminó cuidadosamente conociendo ya a la perfección el camino hacia la salida.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero una de las ventanas que daban hacia la calle estaba abierta y Eddie tenía ya muchos años de práctica siendo un gato, así que no fue mucho esfuerzo el saltar hacia esta y entonces saltar hacia la libertad.

El collar no era algo difícil de quitar, Sonia siempre lo dejaba flojo porque no pensaba que prestarle atención a eso y ajustar el tamaño fuera necesario, así que Eddie no tardó mucho en empujarlo fuera de su cabeza. Se sacudió, sintiendo como un enorme peso se levantaba de su pecho. Ya no era pertenencia de Sonia.

Por fin sería libre. Cualquier lugar era mejor que la casa de Sonia quien estaba obsesionada con llevarlo al veterinario y llenarlo de medicinas que Eddie había escuchado al veterinario decir que eran "Placebos" y que él en realidad tenía perfecta salud.

Eddie corrió y corrió hasta que sus patas le dolieron y entonces corrió un poco más hasta caer rendido en el patio de alguien. Entonces se permitió dormir por unos minutos tan solo.

—¿No eres la cosa más linda del mundo? —preguntó una voz.

Eddie sintió alguien tocar su pelaje e inmediatamente abrió los ojos sintiendo pánico. Usualmente la única persona que lo tocaba era el veterinario, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ver a Sonia como una madre y se negaba a que esta posara sus asquerosas manos grasientas en su hermoso e impecable pelaje que acicalaba por horas para que estuviera limpio y brillante.

—¿Qué pasa bonito? No tienes collar ¿Eres callejero? No creo que seas callejero, eres muy hermoso para ser callejero —comenzó a hablar la persona frente a él.

Eddie lo observó detenidamente. Era un chico muy atractivo, con cabello negro y lleno de rizos. Tenía ligeras pecas en el rostro y unos lindos labios rosa que en ese momento sonreían ampliamente. Detrás de unos enormes lentes Eddie podía ver sus ojos castaños, los cuales parecían más lindo porque su sonrisa los alcanzaba. Ah, una sonrisa genuina. Eddie no las veía desde hacía más de una década. Era muy atractivo, puede que Eddie fuera un gato, pero aún pensaba como humano y ese chico definitivamente es lo que la televisión llamaba "su tipo".

—¿Tienes dueño? —preguntó el chico.

Eddie le dedicó una mirada que decía "¿Eres tonto? ¿Sabes que le estás hablando a un gato y que no te puedo contestar?", pero el chico decidió tergiversar esa mirada.

—¿No tienes? ¿Quieres venir conmigo entonces? Estaba por irme de aquí, la universidad a la que apliqué está a un par de horas de este pueblo ¿Qué dices? —preguntó el chico.

¡Otra ciudad! Era justo la oportunidad que Eddie necesitaba. Así Sonia definitivamente no lo encontraría. Eddie se puso de pie y comenzó a escalar la pierna del chico.

—Muy bien, muy bien —rio el chico— vamos entonces —informó, tomando a Eddie entre uno de sus brazos y cargando una maleta con el otro.

Eddie no la había notado antes. El chico colocó la maleta en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y después subió en el asiento del conductor, colocando a Eddie en el asiento del copiloto, indicándole que no fuera a saltar.

—Espero no estar robándome un gato —susurró antes de arrancar el auto.

Al parecer "el chico" se llamaba Richie y había entrado a la universidad con una beca completa, porque al parecer, aunque no lo parecía, Richie era bastante inteligente, Eddie creía que parecía bastante tonto. Hablaba hasta por los codos y se movía mucho a pesar de estar conduciendo.

Richie y varios de sus amigos habían decidido rentar una pequeña casa con 3 habitaciones, porque no contaban con mucho dinero, por lo que compartirían todos los gastos entre ellos.

—Stan y Bill van a dormir en una habitación porque son pareja desde que íbamos en la secundaria. Ben con Mike porque Ben seguro tendría un aneurisma o algo si compartiera cuarto con Beverly y Mike es un chico amable criado en un rancho y ha decidido ser un caballero y mejor no compartir habitación con una dama, a mi Beverly no me gusta de esa manera, por lo que yo no tengo problema compartiendo habitación con ella, además es mi mejor amiga, entonces...

Eddie dejó de escucharlo porque la charla constante de Richie se sentía como un arrullo.

Eddie fue felizmente recibido por los amigos de Richie y así comenzó su vida doméstica junto a ellos. La casa de "los perdedores", como ellos hacían llamarse, se convirtió en su reino rápidamente y la cama de Richie era su trono. Ahí pasaba la mayoría del tiempo y una de sus actividades favoritas era dormir sobre Richie mientras que este estudiaba. Lo único malo de vivir con los perdedores era que habían decidido llamarlo "Señor bigotes" y Eddie ahora tenía que vivir con la humillación de ser poseedor de tan terrible nombre.

La clara preferencia de Eddie por Richie ponía celosos a los demás y hacían que el ego de Richie subiera y a Eddie le gustaba ser el causante de eso. "Así es, soy inalcanzable para ustedes" pensaba Eddie mientras se alejaba de las manos que los demás le ofrecían y saltaba sobre Richie con un gesto de superioridad en su felino rostro, el cual inmediatamente también se formaba en el rostro de Richie.

—D-deberíamos llev-varlo a-al vet-terinario p-para q-q-que reciba sus vac-cunas —comentó Bill un día y Eddie corrió a esconderse debajo de la cama de Richie.

—Cielos, parece que sabe lo que es el veterinario —comentó Ben con asombro.

Ese día Eddie deseó haber robado su cartilla de vacunación al huir, y lo deseó aún más con cada visita al veterinario que le aplicaba una vacuna nueva que Eddie ya tenía.

Eddie se encontraba leyendo un libro de cuentos cuando Stan entró nuevamente al cuarto de Richie buscando algo. El gato movió perezosamente su cola mientras lo observaba. Stan se acercó hasta él y Eddie pensó que trataría de acariciarlo, pero tan solo le dedicó una mirada al libro debajo de él, antes de tomar algo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de Richie y volver a salir. Eddie decidió que era buena hora para salir a comer. Observó la página en la que se encontraba. 49, bien. Debía recordarlo para retomar después la lectura.

—Ese gato me pone muy nervioso —escuchó a Stan comentar desde la cocina.

—Es a-adorable —comentó Bill.

—No es un gato normal, no actúa como un gato —dijo Stan.

Eddie decidió quedarse en donde estaba para espiar la conversación.

—El señor bigotes es un gato asombroso, es muy limpio y educado y es hermoso e inteligente y solo estás celoso porque me prefiere a mi —lo defendió Richie y si Eddie pudiera, se sonrojaría ante la vehemencia en la voz del alto.

—Es precisamente eso, es como que, muy inteligente, a veces actúa como persona —argumentó Stan.

—¿Actúa como persona? —preguntó Ben, confundido.

—Está leyendo, en este preciso momento —señaló Stan— lo he visto leer en varias ocasiones.

"Oh, mierda" pensó Eddie. Su cola esponjandose por el miedo que atravesó su cuerpo al pensar en ser descubierto.

La risa de Bill, Beverly y Richie hizo eco desde la cocina hasta donde Eddie se encontraba.

—Tan solo le gusta recostarse sobre los libros, es normal, los gatos suelen hacer eso —dijo Beverly aún entre risas.

—No, no, él no solo se recuesta, los lee, hace rato entré a la habitación de Richie a buscar mi cuaderno de química y lo vi recostado sobre un libro, estaba en la página treinta y dos y treinta y trés, volví a entrar por un marcatextos y ahora está en la página cuarenta y ocho y cuarenta y nueve, está leyéndolo —señaló Stan.

—Woah —Richie dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa.

Eddie sintió el pánico comenzar a invadirlo. Si Richie se daba cuenta probablemente ya no querría tenerlo y se desharía de él. Los cuatro meses que llevaba junto a él eran los mejores cuatro meses de su vida, o al menos desde antes de que su padre hubiera fallecido.

—Mi chico lee realmente rápido, diecisiete páginas en un par de horas, simplemente woah —bromeó Richie y los demás comenzaron a reír también ante aquello.

—Quizá sí estoy exagerando —admitió Stan.

Eddie se relajó y tomó nota mental de actuar como un idiota cerca de Stan. Comenzó a trotar hacia su plato de comida como si no hubiera escuchado nada de aquello. Sí, hoy habían colocado un sobrecito además de las croquetas. Definitivamente Eddie amaba vivir en ese lugar.

Fue una noche mientras Richie se encontraba despierto viendo el techo y acariciando suavemente el pelaje de Eddie cuando sucedió.

Beverly no estaba en la habitación, había asistido a una fiesta con Ben. Richie había querido ir pero tenía un examen en su primer periodo de clases por lo que no podía darse el lujo de desvelarse y quizá quedarse dormido, después de todo, estaba en esa universidad debido a una beca. No que le faltara el dinero, Eddie lo había aprendido hacía tiempo, sus padres tenían más que suficiente, pero Richie sabía que era lo suficientemente listo para aprovechar las becas escolares.

Ese día Richie había estudiado hasta tarde y ahora se encontraba pensando, a veces hacía eso y a Eddie lo invadía la curiosidad de qué sería aquello en lo que pensaba, a veces compartía sus pensamientos con Eddie, otras veces, como hoy, simplemente se quedaba en silencio observando algo fijamente.

La luz aún estaba encendida porque para apagarla, Richie debía levantarse de la cama y con Eddie en su pecho las probabilidades de moverse eran casi nulas. Richie solía poner la comodidad de Eddie por sobre la de los demás.

—Tú me haces muy feliz —comentó Richie— es agradable estar así en este momento, ni siquiera me importa no estar en la fiesta, me gusta llegar a casa y saber que estás aquí esperándome y sobre todo me gusta cuando me escuchas llegar y corres hacia la puerta para recibirme, me siento amado —añadió.

Eddie no sabía qué hacer con esa información, así que presionó su rostro contra la mano de Richie y le dio una pequeña lamida. Usualmente ese gesto solía alegrar mucho a Richie.

—Sé que mis padres me quieren, pero no suelen estar mucho en casa y me encanta llegar a un lugar lleno de personas, pero a veces mis amigos están ocupados estudiando, ya sabes cómo es, también vives aquí, pero no importa si ellos no hablan conmigo, tú siempre vienes a mi, encontrarte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo —Richie depositó un pequeño beso en la cabecita de Eddie— te amo —finalizó.

"Te amo", palabras que Richie le había dicho varias veces, pero algo fue diferente esa vez puesto que Eddie sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a cosquillear. Un sentimiento extraño lo recorrió, como si partes de su cuerpo hubieran estado dormidas hasta ese momento. La perspectiva del cuarto comenzó a cambiar, de pronto todo comenzaba a verse más pequeño, el cuerpo debajo de él comenzaba a sentirse menos y menos grande.

—Santísima mierda, oh dios, ¿q-qué está sucediendo? —casi gritó Richie con una voz muy aguda.

—Um —Eddie observó sus alrededores. Richie debajo de él, aún grande pero notablemente en un tamaño más aceptable en comparación ¿Se había encogido? ¿Acababa de decir um?

Eddie estiró una de sus patas y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando notó que sus patas no eran patas, sino dedos. El rostro de Richie seguramente era un reflejo exacto del suyo. Ninguno de los dos se movió por varios minutos. Finalmente fue Richie quien rompió el silencio.

—¿P-por qué hay un atractivo hombre gato sobre mi? ¿Dios fuiste tú? —añadió, hablándole al techo.

¿Hombre gato?

Eddie se levantó de encima de Richie y caminó con temblorosas piernas como si se tratara de un venado recién nacido, hasta que llegó frente al espejo. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Su rostro y su cuerpo definitivamente eran humanos, pero sobre su cabeza aún se encontraban sus orejas y podía ver su cola balanceándose detrás de él de un lado al otro. Y además estaba desnudo. En general eso no le importó, llevaba tantos años desnudo, tan solo cubierto por su pelaje, que a eso en ese momento no le dio importancia.

—¿P-por qué a-aún t-te-tengo c-cola? —tartamudeó. La verdad es que era sorprendente que aún tuviera la habilidad de hablar.

Es decir, maullaba constantemente, pero de ahí a una oración completa era un cambio radical.

—Ugh, s-sueno co-como Bill —se quejó Eddie.

—¿Eres tú el señor bigotes? —preguntó Richie, aún perplejo— es decir, yo te vi, en un segundo eras el señor bigotes y al siguiente segundo eres este sexy chico hermoso con orejas y cola y ¿Estoy soñando? —preguntó Richie.

El monólogo parecía más dirigido a él mismo que hacía Eddie. Como si tratara de convencerse de lo que acababa de presenciar.

—Eddie—respondió el castaño.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre, es Eddie, no señor bigotes —aclaró Eddie.

—Eddie —repitió Richie en un susurro— ¿Eres como una especie de ángel? ¿Todos los gatos son como tú?

Eddie sonrió porque lo normal sería preguntar si él era una especie de monstruo, no un ángel, pero Richie definitivamente no era normal.

—No —respondió negando con la cabeza— y no, no todos los gatos son como yo —agregó, riendo ligeramente— es en realidad algo más simple que eso ah...

El estómago de Eddie hizo un pequeño ruido dejando a ambos saber que tenía hambre.

—Oh —Richie se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia su armario buscando dentro de él una camisa y una pantalonera, después corrió hacia el cajón en donde tenía ropa interior y removió toda la ropa hasta que encontró un boxer— este solo lo usé una vez, espero que no te moleste, es lo más cercano a algo nuevo que tengo —se disculpó Richie, ofreciéndole el cambio de ropa a Eddie— Iré a hacerte un sándwich o algo.

Y con eso, Richie salió de la habitación.

Eddie tuvo un poco de problemas al cambiarse puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a la nueva forma de su cuerpo y le costaba trabajo mantenerse erguido, así que mantener el equilibrio para pasar una de sus piernas por uno de los huecos del boxer era una tarea bastante difícil, solo para que cuando por fin pudo ponérselo, notar que no había espacio para sacar su cola.

Nuevamente se los quitó y caminó hacia el escritorio de Richie, donde sabía que guardaba un par de tijeras y le hizo un pequeño hueco tanto a la ropa interior como a la pantalonera. Después intentó ponerselos nuevamente.

Por fin con la ropa puesta, la cual le quedaba bastante grande, notó. La camisa le cubría completamente el trasero, era algo que podía ser usado como un camisón. Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la cocina.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero rompí tu ropa para poder sacar la cola que por alguna razón aún tengo y si te molesta pues no hay nada que se pueda hacer a este punto, la ropa ya está rota —informó Eddie apenas entrar a la cocina.

—Está bien, no me molesta —escuchó a Richie responder.

Caminó directamente hacia donde se encontraba su plato de comida en el suelo y lo observó fijamente.

—Yo hum, te preparé un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada —habló Richie, sacando a Eddie de sus pensamientos.

Oh, cierto, cierto, los humanos no comen comida para gato. Eddie se sonrojó ligeramente y caminó hacia donde Richie se encontraba sentado enfrente de la barra. El castaño no dudó ni un segundo antes de subirse en el regazo de Richie y tomar el plato que contenía el sándwich.

—Okay, okay —habló Richie detrás de él y Eddie giró ligeramente la cabeza para poder ver a qué se refería.

Richie tenía el rostro completamente rojo. Rodeó la cintura de Eddie con sus brazos y su rostro se volvió aún más rojo.

—¿Está bien esto? —preguntó, su voz era un poco temblorosa.

—¿Qué? —Eddie estaba un poco confundido, él siempre se subía al regazo de Richie mientras este comía o en general cada vez que le daba la gana.

Eddie lo ignoró, como también solía hacer usualmente y se centró en el sándwich. Al morderlo no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. No recordaba la última vez que había comido comida real, salvo por las pequeñas veces que alguno de los perdedores decidía arrojarle un pedazo de carne, claro. Pero ese sándwich, aunque fuera algo simple, se sentía como una de las cosas más deliciosas en el mundo en ese preciso momento.

—Ah... hum... okay —repitió Richie y Eddie notó que su rostro era aún más rojo.

Cuando Eddie terminó de comer y beber el vaso de leche que no había notado hasta que casi hubo terminado su sándwich, se estiró y bostezó.

—Ya es tarde y mañana tienes un examen, deberías dormir —aconsejó Eddie.

—Cierto, hay que, tratar de dormir aunque tenga la adrenalina alta porque mi gato repentinamente se convirtió en un hermoso chico y no tengo idea del por qué —dijo Richie, mientras se levantaban de la mesa y caminaban hacia la habitación de Richie.

—Ah, sí, eso —Eddie observó a Richie apagar la luz y recostarse.

—Puedes, hum... tomar la cama de Bev, no creo que regrese hoy... —ofreció Richie.

—¿Por qué tomaría su cama? —preguntó Eddie, subiendo a la cama del de cabello negro y acomodándose sobre él.

—O-okay —repitió una vez más.

—Mi madre era una bruja —susurró Eddie en la oscuridad de la habitación— ella, no era una bruja mala... al principio, éramos una feliz familia, ella, mi papá y yo, pero mi padre falleció un día y ella... perdió la cordura. Tener a un niño llorón en casa no ayudaba y un día yo la hice enfadar porque no había comido en todo el día y tenía hambre así que me puse a llorar y ella, decidió convertirme en un gato, porque los gatos son más independientes, molestan menos, ella, se arrepintió de lo que hizo, pero ya era tarde y el hechizo no podía ser revertido...

—¿Entonces por qué se revirtió ahora? —preguntó Richie.

—Ella repitió una y otra vez que no entendía por qué no podía revertirlo, porque para hacerlo se necesitaba amor, cualquier clase de amor, no solo amor romántico como en las películas y los libros, y ella decía que me amaba, pero ella en realidad no lo hacía, ella se había formado la imagen de un niño perfecto y ella amaba esa ilusión, no a mí, pero tú dijiste que me amabas, y quizá es el amor que un dueño siente por su mascota, pero al hechizo no pareció importarle —Eddie rio ligeramente— o quizá sí, considerando que aún tengo orejas y cola.

Tras decir eso, Eddie se quedó dormido y Richie se quedó varios minutos más pensando en lo que Eddie le había revelado. Y otros varios minutos a punto de entrar en pánico porque había un chico extremadamente lindo sobre él.

Cuando Richie despertó, Eddie se encontraba aún presionado contra su cuerpo pero la posición había cambiado durante la noche y ahora uno de los brazos de Richie rodeaba su cintura.

"Es un ángel" pensó nuevamente Richie al verlo dormir.

Eddie se estiró en un movimiento bastante felino y parpadeó lentamente. Aplastó su rostro contra el cuello de Richie y movió su cabeza ligeramente como si suplicara caricias.

Richie un poco dudoso llevó su mano hacia las orejas en la cabeza de Eddie y las acarició, obteniendo un ronroneo a cambio.

Eddie observó fijamente a Richie y Richie le sostuvo la mirada, sintiéndose sin aire ante la vista. Richie se inclinó para besar a Eddie y se sorprendió cuando este no tan solo lo dejó besarlo, sino que también le devolvió el beso.

—Oh por dios, Richie Tozier se acostó con alguien anoche —dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta y Eddie alcanzó a ver a Beverly salir nuevamente de la habitación antes de cerrarla.

—¡N-no! ¿No es lo que parece? —Gritó Richie hacia la puerta.

—¿En nuestra habitación? ¿En verdad Richie? —Gritó de vuelta Beverly del otro lado de la puerta.

—Les dije que leía —comentó Stan, con una sonrisa autocomplaciente en el rostro.

Tras la interrupción de Beverly, Richie le colocó un gorro a Eddie, le dio una pantalonera que no estaba rota y le pidió que ocultara su cola hasta que él regresara de clases, porque no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones en ese momento. Eddie comprendía, así que hizo lo que se le había pedido y caminó incómodamente por la casa mientras Richie no estaba.

"¿No tienes que irte a tu casa?" preguntó Stan mientras Eddie desayunaba cereal con leche frente a una ventana, tomando el sol. Stan creía que estaba siendo sutil, pero claramente estaba tratando de echarlo.

"Richie me dijo que lo esperara" fue la respuesta de Eddie.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Beverly en algún punto mientras Eddie trataba de dormir en la sala sobre uno de los sillones.

"Cumplí 18 hace casi tres meses" informó Eddie.

"Bien, bien, dieciocho, menos mal, es que te ves tan... joven... ("pequeño" es lo que Beverly quería decir y Eddie lo sabía) pensé que Richie había cometido... violación estatutaria o algo por el estilo.

Eddie sonrió perezosamente y se quedó dormido pensando que era divertido que todos asumieran que era la conquista de una noche de Richie.

Cuando este volvió, había intentado explicar lo sucedido sin sonar como un completo demente, lo cual obviamente había sido en vano, ya que decir "Mi gato se convirtió en este hermoso chico" definitivamente sonaba como a algo producto de al menos, consumir alguna droga. Y Beverly así lo dejó saber "¿Estuviste fumando marihuana?" preguntó la pelirroja.

Convencerlos fue más fácil cuando Eddie reveló sus orejas y su cola y tras varios jalones de oreja y accidentalmente rasguñar a Ben cuando este tiró de su cola los convenció, además descubrió que tenía uñas retráctiles aún en esta forma semi humana.

Por ello ahora Stan se encontraba con una sonrisa triunfante que expresaba todos los "te lo dije" del universo.

La vida de Eddie comenzó a cambiar poco a poco. Tomó exámenes para obtener su constancia de primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, con ayuda de todos los perdedores. Fueron arduos meses de trabajo, intentando volver a actuar como un humano normal, pero fallando en ocasiones, quedándose dormido en posiciones extrañas y en lugares en donde no debería de dormir.

Como la vez que se quedó dormido sobre la barra de la cocina tras haber desayunado, solo para ser despertado por la risa de Bill.

O cuando decidió acompañar a Beverly a la universidad para esperar a Richie y se quedó dormido en los jardines de la facultad. Sobre el pasto y recibiendo los rayos del sol.

"No te preocupes, es normal ver a alumnos dormir en los jardines, bienvenido a la universidad" le había dicho Richie con una sonrisa en el rostro, como tratando de tranquilizarlo asegurándole que su comportamiento era normal.

Sobre todo, Eddie seguía sentándose sobre las piernas de Richie y ahora en vez de lamerlo, solía darle pequeños besos. Aunque Eddie (y probablemente Stan también, Stan era muy observador) sabían que esto no era debido a todos esos años que había pasado siendo un gato.

Richie se encontraba besando a Eddie mientras ambos estaban recostados en la cama, teniendo un domingo de flojera, cuando Richie decidió cuestionarlo al respecto.

—Y esto es... ¿Qué? ¿Eres tú mi novio gato mágico? —preguntó Richie, frunciendo el ceño.

Eddie rio ligeramente.

—¿Tu novio? Eres muy pretencioso, ¿No lo crees? —preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Richie asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy consiente de eso, eres el chico más lindo que he visto en mi vida y estás fuera de mi liga pero, solo quería estar seguro.

Eddie frunció el ceño.

—No estás fuera de mi liga, al contrario, diría yo, desde que te vi las palabras "mi tipo" surgieron en mi cabeza —admitió Eddie, parpadeando lentamente.

—Pero qué coincidencia, me pasó lo mismo, digo, la primera vez que te vi como humano, porque, si lo hubiera pensado la primera vez que te vi, eras un gato y hubiera sido muy extraño, aunque sí pensé que eras un hermoso gato —comenzó a divagar Richie.

—Sí —interrumpió Eddie.

—¿Sí qué? —preguntó Richie.

—Sí seré tu novio gato, pero no soy mágico —aceptó Eddie, sonriendo.

—No podría pedir nada más —Richie sonrió y volvió a inclinarse para seguir besando a Eddie.

Había pasado un año desde que Eddie había comenzado a vivir con los perdedores y ocho meses desde que había vuelto a ser humano cuando Eddie encontró trabajo en una pequeña biblioteca. Había aplicado a la universidad donde iban todos los perdedores en la carrera de literatura ya que como gato lo que más había hecho en su vida era leer y ahora que tenía acceso a una biblioteca podía aprovechar para leer aún más.

Ahora aportaba dinero a la casa y Stan había dejado de verlo feo cada vez que iban al supermercado y tomaba la marca de cereales más cara, porque ahora no era Richie quien pagaba por sus cosas, sino él mismo.

Las orejas desaparecieron un día lluvioso durante las vacaciones de verano. Richie se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana con Eddie sobre sus piernas. Sus brazos rodeando al de cabello castaño. Ambos veían la lluvia caer, aunque Richie sospechaba que Eddie estaba más dormido que despierto. Entonces Eddie soltó un respingo y se irguió. Entonces las orejas de Eddie comenzaron a brillar y después se dispersaron como brillos azules.

Una expresión de tristeza se formó en el rostro de Eddie.

—Aquel que lanzó el hechizo ha desaparecido de este mundo, por eso sus efectos desaparecieron totalmente... lo puedo sentir —susurró Eddie, antes de comenzar a llorar silenciosamente.

"Mi madre ha muerto" es lo que Richie entendió y lo abrazó, porque sabía que aunque Eddie ya no veía a la mujer que lo hechizó como una madre, el recuerdo de la mujer que lo amaba cuando era pequeño aún prevalecía.

Eddie siguió usando gorros aún después de que ya no tenía orejas que ocultar.

—Creo que me quedan bien —dijo un día, mientras se quitaba el gorro y sus rizos caían a los lados de su rostro enmarcandolo.

—Tú luces hermoso uses lo que uses y luces hermoso aunque no estés usando nada —informó Richie, colocando un beso sobre los labios de Eddie.

Eddie se sonrojó violentamente ante las palabras de Richie.

—Eres un tonto —Eddie empujó a Richie lejos de él, pero la sonrisa en su rostro dejaban saber que no estaba molesto.

—Sí, pero soy el tonto que te dio el beso del verdadero amor —bromeó Richie, abrazando fuertemente a Eddie, quien seguía empujándolo lejos de él, en un gesto que a los demás aún les recordaba a cuando un gato empujaba a su dueño al rehusarse a ser abrazado.

—No lo digas de esa manera, suena ridículo —se quejó Eddie entre risas.

—Te amo —dijo Richie, con una sonrisa en el rostro y Eddie dejó de pelear.

—Y yo te amo a ti —correspondió el de cabello castaño antes de besar al de cabello negro.

Ese verano Eddie recibió su carta de aceptación a la universidad y los perdedores hicieron una fiesta para celebrarlo. Eddie ya no se sentía solitario y cada día extrañaba menos la familia que solía tener, porque ahora tenía una nueva familia que llenaba ese vacío que había tenido por tantos años en su interior.


End file.
